


Rock and Tribulations

by Kuchiki24



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuchiki24/pseuds/Kuchiki24
Summary: Rukia returns back home and immediately thrown into a life of chaos. Being the only female in the band, she has to deal with three out of control males. They will face criticism, relationships will be rocked, and rivals will tear at them. Can Luxus seize the opportunity and deal with the set backs? Will Rukia be able to handle the hardships? Ears open for the next single release.





	Rock and Tribulations

Disclaimer: Woot-woot! New fic in progress and I'm gonna be honest. I had weeks and weeks to figure out the pairings in this fic annnnnd…I only have one main pairing that might get switched up, or maybe I'll play the long plot and hard to get type of fic? Whatever, enjoy. If I owned Bleach, I'm not sure who Rukia would've ended up with, a lot of hot men walking around…maybe she could've played with them all? Not like a whore though. Not like a whore. Oh btw. I don't own any of these lyrics, and I'm still trying to find the voice I want Shuuhei to have..and still trying to find the sound of the band. We're all going through this together! Btw it'll be Rukia/And company until the main guy comes in *wink wink*

I started this story in 2011 on fanfiction . net. It's still active there, but I wanted to share this fic elsewhere too. Hope you guys enjoy it!

ROCK AND TRIBULATIONS

Track 1: Welcome Home Rabbit/Rage Against the Hormones

"Renji, where is your girl?"

The red head sighed with frustration for possibly the thousandth time that day. "For the last time, she's not my girl. I've just known her since when we were little you know. I consider her my best friend, the one and only."

Renji heard a chuckle from his friend. "Is she hot?"

"I'm not answering that—."

"—well knowing you she must be something, so have you done anything with her?"

The red head got up and ran a hand through his long hair. He was silent for a moment as he walked to a body length mirror to tie his hair up and wrap a bandana around his forehead, making sure to display his tattoos. "No, we haven't done anything, and don't think I haven't thought of going there either. I'm just afraid to lose the friendship connection we have."

"Such a gentleman. So, can I fuck her?"

"Shuuhei!" Renji growled.

The equally tattooed friend of Renji's held his hands up like he was being innocent throughout the entire conversation and chuckled again. "I'm joking, I'm joking. But must I be accounted for anything that might happen with us?"

Renji just gave Shuuhei a look. 'You don't even know what she looks like, and you're thinking about banging her? Over my dead body.'

Just as he was about to reply the door to the man cave busted open with a loud bang against the wall. Chilled air and a few flurries blew in reminding the guys how frigid it was outside. Along with the winter air came in this short vixen of a thing, clacking down the few stairs in her high heel boots. At least that's how Shuuhei would describe her. The said vixen quickly shut the door, and welcomed the warm air that was almost sucked out from her entrance. She gave a slight wave to Renji and continued to ignore the guy with the sixty-nine. Her best friend warned her about him, that old womanizer type of guy, but she didn't mind. She knew how to work their kind. Rukia threw her leather jacket off, and set her case down. "What shall I play?"

Shuuhei smiled at Rukia. "Anything that you think will impress me."

Rukia unlatched her guitar case and pulled out her cherished gift from her stepbrother. Her own custom guitar, made to fit her body. The color the purest of white that it almost appeared translucent. She grabbed a plug from the floor and checked the amp. 'What should I play?' She sucked in one of cheeks making a cute pout face, thinking through her list of songs she had composed herself. Something she can sing to.

Where's a bassist when you really need them?

"Okay, Renji I'm ready."

He walked over and sat behind the drums. "Which is it?"

She turned and gave him one of her famous smiles. "Hysteria."

He counted down to one with his sticks and started up on the bass drum. Just as he started Rukia began making her instrument sing loud in the basement, and began moving her body to the beat, making sure not to miss a note.

Rukia walked up to the microphone keeping eye contact with Shuuhei, and then…

He felt it. The chill that ran up and down his spin, spreading goose bumps throughout his body. Yet, simultaneously, he felt his face heat up. Indeed he was impressed, this chick was conveying her message through her voice and impressive finger skills. No question about it. Their band didn't need to hold any more auditions, Rukia Kuchiki just beat the crap they had to listen to for the last month. Shuuhei started wondering why Renji didn't say anything before they went through that mess. Seriously, what was that pineapple head thinking with that weird brain of his. Maybe he wanted Rukia to himself? He snapped out of his thoughts when Rukia broke into her solo, keeping her eyes on Shuuhei. She closed her eyes a few seconds later and lost herself to the music her and Renji were producing, tapping her heel to the beat.

Rukia cocked her head to the side and looked over her shoulder at Renji, watching him. She was always fascinated about people who can play the drums, and it definitely boggled her mind how the hell her bestie could with his one-tracked-minded-self. To her, singing and strumming her guitar was the most she could do, besides dancing with her instrument. That also meant no singing for her then. Renji quickly looked up from a combo he did and winked at her, she grinned and winked back. Turning back to the mic to start on the last chorus of the song, she went back to eyeing down Shuuhei.

"And I want you now, I want you now."

Shuuhei arched an eyebrow up.

"I'll feel my heart implode. And I'm breaking out, escaping now. Feeling my faith erode."

She stepped away from the microphone and worked her magic till the end of the song. Shuuhei leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, not wanting to break the contact he have going on with the vixen. Rukia broke it first, unplugging it and lifting her guitar over her head. She was pretty sure she got the spot. From what Renji told her they couldn't find a new replacement after they lost their original lead guitarist. His name was Kira Izuru, and he was currently going through another rehab stint. Not his second or his third, but his fourth. The band couldn't take the hit from all the breaks they had to take to wait for him to get back to health because once he did Kira went back to abusing heroine. They stuck behind him as long as they could, but it turned to a mutual agreement that it was too much pressure for him. No matter how well of a guitarist he was, his mentality couldn't handle the stress they were going through. Kira wasn't too happy or proud to relinquish his spot either, he wanted to beat this demon, but this type of job wouldn't let him. He then decided that once he was clean again, he would just set up in a music store and give one on one lessons to learn how to play the guitar. That was much more calmer for him.

"I'm going to say it for him." Renji came from around his drum set and rolled his sleeves up. "Welcome to the group Rukia."

She smiled and looked back to Shuuhei.

"Renji…where have you been hiding her?" He came up off the couch in one swift moment, and practically pounced on Rukia.

The red head pried Shuuhei from Rukia. "You can't go and jump her. Sit back down on the couch and control your freaking hormones." He felt a vibration in his pants and pulled his cell phone out of the pocket. "Look, it's Uryuu, I have to take this. Can I trust you to keep your hands to yourself man? And explain everything to Rukia, I didn't have enough time to warn her."

Rukia watched Renji run up another set of stairs to the main house. She took a deep breath, went to the couch and sank into the soft cushions. She watched Shuuhei loiter around and took in her location. 'Yup, definitely a man cave.' There were a few images of nude women posted up on the wall. One recurring in particular was Rangiku Matsumoto, Rukia had no iota who the hell that was, and her name was printed on the posters in bold lettering. It was clearly obvious that the guys were a huge fan of her though. Many of the posters emphasized on her breast, a lot on her breast. Rukia absentmindedly felt her boobs up. Not that they were super small, she's got curves too, but Jesus not near that size. Like any other basement, it had that particular smell to it with the mild scent of cigarette smoke. Other than that it appeared to have that cliché set up of a band.

"You guys have a lot of equipment here."

Shuuhei dusted his hands off from moving equipment around. "Yeah, we've been quite busy lately, speaking of…" He stopped talking to push an amp back. "…We're actually about to get signed on to a major label company, and we were crunched on time when Kira decided to OD again on heroine. Decided we all couldn't go on like this, and we needed to pick up a new lead guitarist asap."

He sank next to Rukia on the couch, deliberately sitting real close. "Not only will you be our lead, but you're going to have to pick up on the rhythm every now and then when we're recording. You're being given a heavy load."

"That won't be a problem for me." Rukia said matter-of-factly. She glanced at the stairs Renji went up, and wondered if he would be coming back down anytime soon. Anytime soon should be now. Now would be a really good time before this sex addict did anything to her. When she turned her attention back to Shuuhei she found that he had a lock of her hair around his finger. She flustered just a little bit. "We haven't properly introduced ourselves. I'm Rukia Kuchiki, twenty-three, favorite color is white, favorite season is winter."

"Hisagi Shuuhei, twenty-five, blue, and I like the winter too."

Rukia gave him a deadpan look. She should've known his favorite color was blue with that tatted blue streak on his face. Then there was the sixty-nine, and three long scars running up and down the left side of his face? Not one to digging into personal lives unless they were ready to open up about it she opted to ignore it for now.

"So you go by Shuuhei instead of Hisag—." The rest of Rukia's sentence was torn from her lips when the said person pulled their bodies flushed against each other. Well she was flushed against the couch and Shuuhei.

The culprit grinned down at her. "Shuuhei just sounds so much more sexier coming from a woman's lips."

Rukia gave him a crazy look with a hint of pink on her cheeks. "Are you a sex addict?" Her voice went up an octave.

"Do you think you can handle this group Rukia?" He asked again with a serious tone.

She gave him a stern look. "Oh, I'm sure. Shuuhei."  
His facial expression turned to a grimace. "Do you think you can handle a girl being in this group, Shuuhei?"

He nodded his head quickly wanting to make sure his prizes stays attached to his body. Those were his important tools!

"Good! We have an agreement. You can get up now." Shuuhei quickly complied with Rukia's wishes. Just then Renji clambered down the stairs.

"Alright guys I've got the confirmation, and thank you Shuuhei for not, you know, jumping on Rukia again."

Rukia smiled sweetly at Shuuhei. "Oh you know we came to an understanding."

Renji took Rukia out to show her around the town she used to live in, to show around how much have changed and what was still hanging about. They went to their old hangout places, even went to get ice cream. He knew she loved the winter, how the cold awakened her. He also knew the cold can get her to fall asleep quicker than warm milk. They went in to a coffee shop on their last stop on the way back to the guy's house. Rukia was still confused about what was going on. Everything seemed like a blur. She remembered Byakuya being done with business in Europe, and saying they were heading back home. Her and Renji remained in contact for the past two years, and he was ecstatic about her return. And that's when he asked her for a huge favor, a favor she couldn't turn down.

Renji placed a sliced piece of double fudge cake in front of Rukia, and slid in the booth beside her. She let out a tiny celebratory 'yay' and dived right into her favorite type of cake. It was the type of cake that was moist and practically melted in her mouth. "There's an orgasm happening in my mouth right now."

Renji chuckled behind his coffee cup. "Yeah, I know what's going in there. Think I could join in someday soon?"

Rukia blushed and stuffed a fork full of cake to keep her busy from retorting. Was winter the month of raging hormones? She already had to deal with Shuuhei and god knows how many more times that'll keep arising. She sighed to herself. What the hell was she going to do, especially with Renji. They always fooled around like this, but it's been awhile for her and these guys just hanging around throwing lewd remarks and flirting with her… She's going to cave in one day, and she prays it's some random stranger she's getting it in with. Shuuhei is just downright sexy, and such a man whore who wouldn't want to get with something like that. Then there's Renji, her best friend, who was a tad bit more on the muscular side than the sixty-nine freak, but honestly did she want a friends with benefit relationship? She's pretty sure the green-eyed monster would be like death shrouding over them as it would an old person. Rukia barely been back in the country, and she's already having men problems!

She caught Renji's attention and motioned toward the fork in her hand with a bit of cake on it and slowly fed him the piece. "Mm, I missed you." He gave her a light peck right on the juncture of her jaw line and neck. "I missed you too." She snuggled under his arm. She always felt like home was with him since they found each other first in the orphanage and became family. Thankfully they were both taken out at the same time with respective families, and were able to experience life growing up together. Rukia ate the last piece of the cake and sighed in content, she wouldn't mind to have another piece to go, she loved baked goods. But for now, back to business.

"Okay, so what is going on with the band now? Shuuhei kind of got distracted when you left."

Renji narrowed his eyes. "Of course he did." He stretched and relaxed in the booth taking a sip of his coffee before passing it to Rukia. "I don't know how fate did it, but I swear we got lucky with you. Thank you Rukia."

She playfully stuck her tongue out. "Nice suck up. Just kidding, you're welcome."

"Seriously, the timing couldn't have been any better unless you had came back home earlier. This was our last straw with Kira, nice guy and everything, but not capable of sticking it out through the tough shit. And just as we're about to make a big break, he collapses on us and we had to cut him lose and quickly replace him. So, we've been holding auditions and hoped someone came along with enough skills that could possibly handle being the lead guitarist and occasionally the rhythm to record the tracks. I don't think you the grasp the situation fully yet, but you saved our asses. In seven days we're going to be opening up for a well-known band."

Rukia's eyes bulged out. "Seven days? Did you guys even decide on anyone before I came through?"

He shook his head. "Shuuhei is the perfectionist of music. None of the people that had auditioned didn't quirk his interest nor impressed him."

Rukia scoffed. "I'm pretty sure if the auditioner had a nice set of hooters and killer legs would've made it."

"Actually, a couple of females did try, but if Shuuhei is unimpressed then it's a no go." He grinned back on the recent auditions, and thought this city really didn't have much talent out there to consider decent in the music business.

He felt Rukia bury her head in his chest and groan loudly. "Renji, why didn't you tell me that I had seven days to learn a freaking set list?"

Seven days kept ringing in her head. She hoped she could sleep the rest of the day away, but it sounded like no sleep for the devil for the next week and some days. Flying from Europe back to the States was okay at the most, but getting off the plane early in the morning and drove back to Byakuya's house to unpack was tiring. Then she had to rush over to Renji and Shuuhei's place to impress the lead singer. Then after that Renji wanted to show her around to the old and new places, and hang out for a bit. She can feel the jet lag coming on. It's winter and it was already becoming dark outside and it was only five in the evening. Rukia yawned and arched her back for a long stretch. Renji watched her then rubbed her back. "Tired huh? Sorry for the long day, I just wanted to have you to myself before the guys ripped you to shreds."

"Ha! Like you would let that happen, ever." She's right, he's way too protective of the little woman.

"Alright let's get going munchkin, before you fall asleep here." Rukia kicked him in the shins once they stood up and left him rubbing his bruised leg while she went to get another slice of that delicious cake for later.

Once they arrived back to the house Rukia opted to change into something much more comfortable like sweat pants and a spaghetti strapped tank top to lounge around in, at least until it stopped having a fit outside. There were flurries swirling about the sky when they had arrived at the coffee house, by the time they got out it was snowing, then by the time they were half way home it transformed into a snowstorm. Lucky her she had another bag in her car that had a few clothing articles in it. Byakuya had called and told her to stay put, and if she really wanted to come home then he would send a guard to bring her back. She politely declined and told him not to worry, she was definitely staying put and told him to stay in as well. No late night Chinese take-out for him, that was his dirty little secret, that he indeed enjoy greasy foods.

"Is Kyo fine?"

Byakuya grunted, that damn dog he brought Rukia two years ago was a pain in his ass, and the damn thing knew it. When they had relocated to Europe, more precisely, Italy, he saw how saddened she had become without her friends around. He knew she could always make new friends easily, but they wouldn't come overnight either, and he honestly didn't know how long they would be residing at their new location. The only reason they had to uproot so suddenly was because of some incompetent manager at one of the family's businesses, and the clan wasn't having that so they sent Byakuya out to deal with it. What Byakuya didn't know was that the previous manager had put the business in a hole so deep that he had to help rebuild its reputation. Besides the point, he knew that they had long days ahead of them, and with him working all the time he just couldn't leave Rukia alone. So he had the brilliant idea, now worse nightmare, to buy her a puppy. He got her a Siberian Husky. If he didn't know what stubborn was, and he knew cause he was downright stubborn to the core, he swear this dog was constantly trying his patience. If Rukia wasn't around Kyo would insistently pest him on purpose, Byakuya knew he was doing it on purpose. Who the hell was that needy in life?

"Yes, Kyo is fine." He heard Rukia giggle on the other end. She knew that dog was a nuisance to Byakuya.

"Don't be mean to him, he really likes you. Maybe you should try playing with him sometime."

Byakuya stood up from his desk when the husky popped his head in his office and started barking. "I think he plays with me enough." He walked down the two massive flights of stairs to the kitchen and opened the back door for Kyo to go out into the backyard.

Rukia heard her dog, and Byakuya opening and shutting a door. "Sure, hey, don't forgot about him out there."

"He won't let me." Byakuya could hear the dog howling outside for no reason and began rubbing his head.

Rukia laughed. "Okay Byakuya, night!" She ended the call and made her way to the guy's kitchen to warm up that slice she bought. At least the rest of the house was decent. Besides from the basement being a man cave everything else appeared normal. Not even the hint of cigarette smoke was in the main house of the area. Rukia was impressed that the guys didn't live in a mess, they can keep that all downstairs for all she cared. What was she thinking anyways? She shook the thoughts from her head, it wasn't like she was living with them anyways just staying the night or two.

The main floor consisted of the kitchen, the dining room and living room areas. The three bedrooms and bathrooms are upstairs except for the half bathroom on the main floor. She made her way back to the living room where her new band mates were discussing the setline up while the television was on a movie. She quietly made herself comfortable on the chaise part of the couch, and absorbed herself to whatever movie was being broadcasted. Shuuhei was on the phone with some guy named Ichigo, she assumed was their bassist, discussing which song should go where.

"We're given seven slots, and have to keep them around five minutes, no more than that." Shuuhei ran a hand through his hair in aggravation.

Seven slots? Seven songs?

Rukia glared over Shuuhei at Renji. It was visible that Renji tensed up when Shuuhei said seven. He looked over to Rukia with an apologetic look on his face, playing the innocent game. He mouthed to her that it had slipped his mind. She shrugged and went back to her cake trying to ignore the fact that she had to learn seven new songs in seven days. She had to learn seven new songs, in seven days. Glad this wasn't like dance where she would have to know the positions and placements. Rukia got up and washed the plate and fork she had used, and came back to the living room with Shuuhei giving her praise.

"Don't worry we got it filled in, she'll start learning the songs tomorrow."

"It's a chick?" Everyone could hear the outburst from Ichigo on the other line. Shuuhei had pulled his cell away from his ear from the decibel of Ichigo's shout.

He reluctantly brought his cell back to his ear. "Yeah, it's a chick." He looked over to Rukia who wasn't paying attention to him but the movie. "A petite little thing that'll blow your mind away." He said with a seductively tone. That got Rukia's attention.

Rukia smirked and whispered. "I'm going to bash your face in."

"Sit on it."

"What?"

Renji quickly smacked the back of Shuuhei's head.

"I'm confused. Sit on what? Sit on the new girl?" Poor Ichigo was confused and oblivious to what was happening in the house until he returns.

"Nothing Ichigo, nothing." Shuuhei nursed the back of his head went back to business. "Okay so we've got six songs down so far, any takes on what should be the last one?"

Everyone was silent pondering their thoughts on what would be a good close out song, a song that would resonate in the minds of everyone in the crowd. Rukia decided not to make any forms of decision, she just got inducted to the band, nor did she know any of their songs. She wouldn't mind if they used one of her songs, but she was apprehensive about suggesting something of her own.

Renji sank into the couch, propping his feet up on the table. "How about we use Hysteria? If you guys and Rukia don't mind."

"Hmm…" Shuuhei thought about it for a moment. "I don't see why not." He turned to Rukia. "You're apart of this group now, and contribution is heavily appreciated. Do you happen to have the base line worked out by chance?"

'Really?' Inducted into the band and already using one of her songs. Deal. "Yeah, everything is worked out."

"Then this meeting is over. See you later tomorrow." Shuuhei lightly threw his phone onto the table and mimicked Renji on the couch. "We've got a crazy week in front of us. Months full of hectic. And years of chaos. It's going to be great."

Renji got up and returned with two beers not bothering to offer Rukia one since she doesn't drink beers. "Only can go up from here right?"

"God I hope so." Shuuhei muttered taking a swig from his beer. After the two had left earlier that day he decided to get some business done since Renji did most of the dealings earlier in the month. Shuuhei just wanted to make sure everything was squared to the T, but a lot of the last minute things had to be pushed back cause of the auditions. Those last minute things should've been dealt with about two weeks ago, but he's grateful for Rukia walking into the band's life. Although it was crunch time, he's confident that it'll mellow out somewhat after the initial jump off from their scheduled opening act. He settled that and wanted to have some fun too, wasn't fair Renji was getting it all. He called Rangiku up to see if she was flying back into the city anytime soon, but she wasn't going to be back for another couple of weeks. She was suddenly piled on with more photo shoots and videos so no fun time with his busty friend.

At this point Rukia felt like dead weight, she was beyond drained. She felt like sleep-drunk. When you want to go to sleep, but not really wanting to go to sleep even though you probably should take your ass to bed. That's how she would describe it. Almost like being food drunk, but that was when you ate too much and had that drunk feeling afterwards. She giggled to herself letting her head fall back onto one of the couch's pillows. A bed sounded so fabulous right now, a large bed with a thick comforter. Preferably a down-comforter, those are the warmest and softest comforters she had ever laid on. The fluffiest too. Rukia got up, it was time to take over Renji's bed as if it were hers to begin with.

The boys watched her quietly as she slowly walked past them, stepping over their limbs carefully not to trip herself. She berated herself, she could have easily walked behind the couch but was lazy to go around her side of the couch to the backside to the stairs. Yeah, that sounded like too much work at the moment, but now this was a terrible idea, considering her tired mind.

Shuuhei nudged Renji and nodded at Rukia. Renji grinned and put his other leg upon the table. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Upstairs. To sleep."

"There's no such thing as sleep here." Renji almost cracked up from the expression on her face. He felt a little bit guilty, he did after all promise her sleep on the car ride back, but she'll get plenty of that soon enough.

"Hey, that's unfair! I'm jet lagging." She was on the verge of pouting, even though that wouldn't get her anywhere with Renji. Other than that she could feel irritation creep into her bones, rubbing her face and carefully noted that she still needed to take her eye make-up off, ignored Renji anyways and proceeded to climb over his legs.

Shuuhei reached out and grabbed Rukia's arm. "You're going to be a rock star. You're going to have to learn to party like one. We can't have you falling asleep at some random party, people can take advantage of you." He roughly pulled her back down to meet the couch. "And we're all going to be here to help you through the rough times."

Rukia knew how to roughhouse if that was what he was implying. She did it consistently with Renji throughout childhood, and if that was what he wanted then she shall give it to them. "Fine then." She pulled her sweat pants legs up to where her calves were showing and rolled her neck. Shuuhei wasn't expecting her to really do anything, but was extremely surprised when Rukia pulled him roughly towards her then pretty much smacked him back down with his face in the couch. Renji sprung forward and grabbed her arms, pulling her back, allowing Shuuhei to be free from her clutches.

"Grab her legs!" Renji shouted. He knew her too well, she was going to kick the living daylights out of Shuuhei if he wasn't careful. He noticed Rukia wind milling her legs at the vocalist, and started laughing quite hard that he almost lost his grip on Rukia. He quickly hosted her back up to his abdomen just as Shuuhei was able to tuck one of her wild legs under his arm, and soon after that the other one followed under his grasps. Shuuhei yanked her down, making her yelp, putting himself between her legs.

"You're caught, now what?" Shuuhei asked.

Rukia huffed in annoyance with a tinge of pink appearing on her cheeks realizing the positions they are now in. Shuuhei, between her legs, and she between Renji, who was kneeling over her. She waited a moment and caught her breath. "I'll call for you guys, and prey you hear me."

"But what about now?" Renji asked.

Rukia was exasperated at this point, she's had a really long day for goodness sakes. "Oh my god." She whined, still struggling to get an upper ground on the matter.

Renji suddenly started tickling her sides close to her underarms, making sure he kept a strong hold on her arms. Rukia started screaming and laughing trying in vain to pull her arms from Renji's strong hold. Shuuhei didn't make the situation any better either. He lifted her tank top up and blew raspberries on her flat, toned stomach causing her to tear up from laughing so hard. Rukia didn't know she was still ticklish from raspberries, raspberries of all things. Well, as long as he didn't go for her feet. After a few more seconds the guys let up off from torturing the poor girl. Rukia leaned up against Renji, closed her eyes and smiled. "I can't stand you guys, not one bit."

Renji laid out fully on the couch to make sure Rukia was more comfortable lying on his waist. Shuuhei laid his head down on the juncture between her hips and waist and relaxed. All three chilled out and turned their attention to the next movie that was just starting up.

"Ooh, Batman Returns, I love this movie." Rukia said quietly, placing an arm behind Renji and laying a hand atop of Shuuhei's head. She could imagine herself getting used to it. Getting used to handle these two guys, she just hasn't met Ichigo yet. Hopefully, he's more mellowed out than these two are. 'Eh, who knows.' Rukia yawned one last time and was out like the light the next second.

"Hey Shuuhei." The man using Rukia's hip as a pillow grunted to let Renji know he was still awake. "I think we found the missing link."

A/N: And there you have it. Rukia surrounded by nothing but MEN and music. I honestly don't have a name for the band yet, it would be nice to have something to deal with the shinigamis since they're all technically shinigamis in the real Bleach. You guys can go ahead and throw some suggestions this way, if it's not pertaining to the Gotei 13 then that is fine as well…maybe Hollows? The Hollows? Shikai? Bankai? Ah shit lol. I just want to be able to connect all four of them…somehow .. Maybe I'll come up with something, hell IDK! The only thing I know is I'm fucking tired. Night everyone. (S/N: No flames. Why the fuck are you reading this and all you have is shit coming out the mouth like these cuss words? Don't like it don't read it. Reviews appreciated.)


End file.
